Thanksgiving Oneshot
by blind-runaway
Summary: The Gaang celebrates Thanksgiving. Sorry this was so rushed and I had like no time to write this! Enjoy!


**Happy Thanksgiving everyone! :) One shot. My head canon; Kya's the oldest cloud baby. She's a few months old in this story, and the Gaang, who's over for dinner, is obsessed with her.**

**I'm sorry I couldn't get this out on Thanksgiving, I was helping my mom cook all day, then we ate dinner and hung out with my family, then we went to a bar, and at 10 me and my brother left and hung out at home for a bit. It's almost 12AM and I'm just starting this. I'm so sorry... This was rushed.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ATLA *OR LOK* WE KNOW THIS BY NOW BUT I STILL DON'T CLAIM TO OWN IT! **

* * *

Suki and Sokka arrived earlier than Toph, Zuko, and Mai did. Sokka sat at the table with Aang while Suki and Katara cooked for Thanksgiving. Kya had just woken up from a two hour nap, but no one had heard her because she wasn't crying. Yet. But, when she did start to cry, Aang brought her out to the kitchen and placed her in her chair.

"Do you guys have any drinks?" Sokka asked.

Katara rolled her eyes at him, "Yes, we do."

"Katara, my dearest and loving sister, could you-"

"Get your own glass, and pour it yourself," She demanded, "I'm busy."

Sokka got up and shuffled over to the fridge to pour a mixture of two alcoholic beverages, then sat back down in the same spot he got out of.

"Any idea when anyone else is going to be here?" Sokka asked.

"Nope," Suki answered.

"Is Zuko and Mai coming straight from the firenation?" Sokka asked, "I remember them being in town recently, I don't know if they're still here."

"My god, what is in that drink?" Aang asked, "We just had a meeting with him 4 hours ago!"

"Oh yeah, that's right," Sokka said with a chuckle.

"Ugh, I finally got over here," Toph grunted when she unexpectedly walked into the kitchen. "Two knuckle heads tried to assign and get me to sign paper work. I swear, half of the office is filled with idiots who can't keep their heads out of their asses."

"Long time, no see, Toph," Sokka joked.

"Shut up and give me a glass of what ever that is," Toph demanded.

"You're so nice," Sokka said with a sarcastic glare towards Toph.

"The drink," She reminded him, "now."

"Sheesh, I'm getting to it!" Sokka said.

* * *

"About time!" Sokka exclaimed when he saw Zuko and Mai walk through the doorway. "Dinner's ready and you've just got here!"

"It's good to see you too, Sokka," Zuko said wryly.

"He's been drinking since he practically got here," Suki muttered to Zuko and Mai, "Just warning you now."

"Thanks for the heads up," Mai said.

Mai and Zuko took their seats at the rectangular shaped dining room table. Katara was next to Kya, then Aang was at the head of the table, then to his left was Sokka, then Suki, then Zuko at the other end, next to Zuko was Mai, and next to Mai was Toph.

Zuko and Mai really didn't have an excuse to be late to dinner. They rented an apartment in the city to stay at, and they were going to be there for a week. It took them fifteen minutes at the most to get here. Though the rest of the Gaang didn't really acknowledge that fact, they we're just glad the couple came before dessert was served.

Everyone but Mai and Katara had some sort of alcoholic drink with their meal. Katara was a bit shocked when she realized Aang of all people had an alcoholic drink to go with his meal. She'd even expected Mai to have a glass of wine.

_Looks like Mai and I will be the only ones who will be completely sober for the rest of the night. _Katara thought to herself as she gazed around the table.

* * *

"This little girl is so cute, I could just eat her up!" Suki cooed as she bounced Kya in her lap.

After dinner, they gathered in the living room to eat dessert. Zuko and Sokka were drunk, Aang was pretty tipsy, and Suki was only a little tipsy from two glasses of whine.

"When she gets a little older I am going to spoil her and dress her up in sassy clothes," Suki said, positioning the infant on her lap.

"No," Sokka interjected, "We're gonna dress her up as a tomboy, put some sunglasses on her, and she'll be my little pimp."

"Woah, settle down," Katara said. "I didn't agree to any of this."

"Oh come on, Katara!" Sokka said, "It's a good idea."

"It's really not," Katara disagreed.

"We can make her a sassy tomboy," Suki suggested.

"Yeah!" Sokka exclaimed, "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Yeah, maybe you can do that with to your own daughter one day," Katara said, taking Kya from Suki.

Kya started to cry; she was getting tired. But Suki thought she was crying because Katara took her away from her.

"Aw, she wants me," Suki said, "Hand her back to me?"

"She's cranky, Suki," Katara said, rolling her eyes. "I'm going to go put her in bed."

Katara quickly left the room to get away from her loud and half drunk family, and to put her cranky daughter to sleep.

* * *

"Two glasses of wine and I'm almost ready to pass out on the floor," Suki said in disbelief.

Suki and Katara were the only ones who were still awake. Zuko and Mai were asleep on the couch, Sokka stumbled over to the guest bedroom, and Aang was supposedly asleep in his and Katara's bedroom.

_You all can feel free to crash here if you're too wasted. We have plenty of spare bedrooms you can have for the night. _Katara remembered saying to her friends before they crashed.

"Light weight," Katara teased.

"Hey, at least I actually drank tonight," Suki said.

"Well, you don't have a baby to take care of," Katara said, "And drinking isn't my thing."

"You drank a whole lot at your 21st birthday," Suki said with a smirk.

"That was two years ago, Suki," Katara said. "Besides, that was before-"

"Yeah, yeah," Suki said. "Before you had a kid, I get it."

"Speaking of which," Katara said, "She'll probably be up in a few hours, so I'm going to go try and get some sleep. Sokka is pass out in the guest room, in case you wanted to join him." And she winked.

"Sounds like a plan," Suki said. "Oh, and you go have fun with Aang." She teased with a smirk.

"Please, Aang's asleep," Katara said.

"He didn't seem so tired earlier," Suki said.

"Oh stop it," Katara said with an eye roll.

"Hey, I'm not the one who said it first," Suki said with a shrug, as she walked down the hall to join her husband in the guest room.

* * *

Katara gently shut the bedroom door behind her as she sneaked into her shared bedroom with Aang. She stripped her clothes and changed into a pair of pajamas.

"You know, I'm not actually asleep," Aang said.

"Kya will be up in like two hours," Katara said, "I want to get some sleep before she wakes up."

"So, that means i've waited here for an hour, expecting to have some fun, but I only get turned down?" Aang asked with a frown.

"Sorry sweetie," Katara said. "But we have guests over anyway."

"So?" Aang asked, "They're all passed out on the couches and guest rooms."

"You're kidding, right?" Katara asked.

"Not really, no..." Aang said with a grin.

"Ugh, Aang," Katara said with an eye roll, "Just get some sleep before our daughter wakes up."

"Fine, but can we still cuddle?" Aang asked.

"Of course!" Katara said, scooting in close to Aang.

Aang wrapped an arm around her as she rested her head against his bare chest.

"Goodnight, Aang," Katara said with her eyes shut.

"Goodnight, Katara," He whispered and planted a kiss upon her head.

* * *

**The end!**


End file.
